how could romance feel like hell
by nileyneeder
Summary: Miley and Nick fell in love over the summer and they went back to their homes in California and Tennessee and miley moved to california and went to nicks should but nick is a jerk who cares bout getting every girl in bed and is a BIG play


_Romantic Summer to a Hellhole_

_Sara Bieber/Pfeiffer_

The Victim in the Romance 

_The deviating date_

I an annoying noise that would not stop, it was a very loud one, but it woke me up. I opened my eyes and everything looked blurry. Than I saw my clock with the time blinking 12:00, it was not my clock because the power was out like always because of the cheap house the parents had rented for me to go on vacation for my good grades. I got up from the bed that was messed up. Finally my eyes had cleared so I had looked on my phone and found where the noise was coming from. I pressed stop so the noise would stop. When the beeping got out of my head I looked at the time 6:03 that was early enough for me, but than I remembered why I got this early. I shot up from the bed fully, checking my self in the mirror. I had bed hair and a big T-shirt with shorts that were falling off. Both I had not recognized, but I had left them on and threw my hair up in a pony.

The keys to the small house were on the dining room table, which I had not cleaned up from dinner last night with him and me. I looked at the table with a smile remembering last night. My eyes blinked breaking the stare. My body shifted to the door moving my hand to lock the house. I had turned to look at the finally sunrise and the ocean reflection because today I was leaving and so was he. I was right on the beach when I walked out of the house. I looked down sad with tears in my eyes looking at my feet dragging in the sand. The sand was cold the weather was already hot and my pants slipping. I pulled them up and decided to roll them up so they would stop brothering me.

I looked up seeing seagulls gathering around another attacking for a crab that was fighting for itself. I laughed in my mind smirking. My eyes traveled down the beach farther seeing a bench with a man standing in front of it wearing shoes and playing with the sand with his fully cover feet a gray T-shirt with a stain on the tip of the should and long skinny jeans that covered his leg giving his body warmth and in his hand that wouldn't stop moving there was a box that was long and skinny that had , or at least at my distance what had writing on it.

When I had finally reached the man standing there looking at me I looked into the teary eyes of a young man that I had loved more than life. Had to leave her to go back home because the summer was almost over and his family was going back home to California. He was leaving on the dawn of the damp day. I saw he didn't want to do this as much I as I did but we had both decided that it was the only way possible way we could say goodbye without hurting more than we already had. We sat down on a bench Nick, my boyfriend and my life, had sat down first. He had wanted me to lie down because he had looked into my eyes and seen how tried I was from getting up so early to watch my heart leave. There was awkwardness thought the time we had together and I didn't want to waste and neither did Nick so he cut the snipe and spoke.

"What are we going to do with this?" he had spoken in a low cracky voice

I had said this as clear as I could because I knew it was hard to understand to hear what I was saying when I was sobbing. But I had continued to while I had made a statement, "I don't know, but I don't do long distance relationships if that is what you are asking. But I can not leave you without knowing we are okay and that you love me."

"I will love you until the day I die. Not even until the world ends." He had answered with looking straight into my eyes and smiling "But you and I both know that a long distance relationship would not work. I mean when you are home in Tennessee I am afraid you will forget me and when I am sitting in my bed thinking of you only in California." He had patted his lap signaling me to put my head on his lap because I was about to have a breakdown that he didn't want to start.

"Dude, we are leaving without you" Joe had yelled from a distance.

"Than leave without me!" Nick yelled back

I took one last look at him in the eyes and whispered "I love you Nicolas Jerry Jonas forever and always" and that I had turned around with a stream running down my faced and he had grab my arm before I could leave. Than placed the same box I saw in his hands and had writing on it that said what he had just said to me.

He gently whispered in my face "I love you Miley Ray Cyrus forever and always." and than he had kissed my passionately making lips crash together. Making sparks fly up into our mouths and it was like a rope that was about to break a heart, my heart. I was the brave one and let go leaving us both and tears and with Nick with Joe walking away from me.

On August 3rd I knew that was our last kiss with another, our last words, our last seeing, and last touch. Or did I.

Miley's Point

I Just Could Not Wait To See You Again

When I had thought things could not get worse it of course did. School started this morning which I was jumping for joy about. I had wondered what it would be like. Since I had already been out a lot in California I had saw what people were wearing and hopefully I could fit into school and the city. I had chosen to wear a white undershirt with a pink tank top with a dress that had diamond shapes on it with sparkles in some of them and as well for shoes high socks and keds. I though that this should get me thought the day.

Than I noticed a box with another smaller box in it. The smaller box had writing on it. It was the box that Nick had given me before the separation. I had never opened it, but I had decided to now. I had lifted up the top of the box. It was a necklace. Not just any it was his dog tag he had always worn. It said it his full name. I had decided to wear it.

My morning was quiet because my dad had woken up to say goodbye to me and give me keys to his **Ferrari 599 Houston and was lucky and rushed to bed. During the ride I turned on radio and Every Rose Has Its Thorn was on. It reminded me of Nick and when the singer said "Listen to our favorite song playing on the radio" I thought of our song "My Girl". He sang "My Miley" thought on our bike date. **

** The school wasn't that far I was thinking that I should walk tomorrow, but I changed my mind when I had drove into the school's parking lot. Walking would look like I'm poor, which we are not, because everyone's car was high class and made my car look like I was a loser. Than I had saw a car that looked nice and classy with a spot open right next to it.**

** There was a girl that didn't want to impress anyone and was alone. I had said hi to her in a low voice she looked at me and whispered something which was short so probably hi. Then she had walked out of her car with books taking over her arms. I was gonna offer to help and ask her to help me find my classes.**

** "I gotta go." She ran with my chances.**

** I had gotten my schedule and looked for my class. I gotten lost and ended up into the bathroom than I walked up into the stairs leading into the hallway following my way into my class late. The teacher thankfully didn't make a scene and asked me to go to my seat in the back with people who looked like they didn't care and were to cool for school. I smirked at them. A girl with black hair that looked like a super model had looked at me up and down and whispered to the girl next to her that had black hair too, but with a red streak. Next thing I knew class started and notes were being passed and one of them was to me! **

**Selena is the name…sit with me at lunch**

**I was not ****hesitate**** with responded because they gave me a chance and I took it.**

**Sure, Miley is mine**

**I said trying to sound cool.**

**Great can't wait =]**

**I didn't know if I was suppose to be scared and let me tell I was! **

** It was 11:30 which was my lunch time. When I walked into the lunch room if all felt divided. I saw jock, nerds, populars, and other group that I couldn't name. I had looked all around for Selena and know luck with that, but I did find the girl I ran into the morning. Finally there were sitting across from the jocks table which was incredibly loud. I was getting hot in my sweatshirt and took it off when I sat down.**

** "Who are you?" Selena said cold**

** "Miley from your first class, remember you passed me a note saying to sit with you." I responded trying to jog her memory.**

** "Oh yea." Then it was all awkward silence.**

** Finally one broke the silence between all us. A girl with dark hair that was pretty. "I'm Mandy. So what did you do this summer?" she asked**

** "Oh to much, I went to Europe and fell in love with a boy and moved, but for most of it I was in Europe, which was so beautiful. I dated the boy for two months though, yet we still fell in love. His name was Nick Jonas." I said taking a breathe**

** After that it was really weird because right after I said "Nick Jonas" they all started to crack up with milk spitting out of their mouths and even there noses. Mandy looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh but she failed at that. Selena just sat there looking at me and trying to calm the girls down which, thank god, happened. She was the first to speak among all of the "jokers". **

** "Ignore them they are immature, so you and a dude named Nick Jonas." She asked while I nodded my head confused. "Come with me!" She jerked up from her seat, whispering to the girls while nodded their head in agreement. I proved it to her by showing her the dog tag he gave me. She seemed like she didn't care thought**

** To girls put their hands over my two eyes and two other grabbed my hands leaded me somewhere. Selena told me wait here and I did. One of the girls Taylor said she had some business to do and she will be back.**

**Nicks Point **

** I was laughing with my friends explaining my summer and I lied to them. I touched my neck wanting to feel my missing dog tag, but than I remembered giving it to Miley. But before I knew there were girls all over me and one of them I feared a little to much because she came up to me during lunch time.**

** "Nicky!" She shouted excitedly. "I have surprises that could make VERY happy!"**

** "Now what could possibly make me happy?"**

** Than the lunatic jumped up raping her arms around my necked and kissed me roughly. To be honest the kiss was nice but nothing like my favorite kisser, Miley, I missed already, but thank god she is not here or I would be screwed. Than what I thought it was forever she let go of her grip giving me some space.**

** "And this! Girls!" She demanded.**

** Than I saw my greatest fear right in front of me and it was so beautiful it was scary because now I had to choose and I had done that. But what Selena's girls threw in front of me made my men surround me and it even more than it should be. Because right in front of me was Miley Cyrus.**

**Miley Points**

** "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, but before anyone answered I opened then and looked around to clear my eyes. Than looked in front of me and I jumped to Nick laying my arms on his neck crossing another with one foot up and then other on its tip of her toe. He just stood there blankly not doing anything forcing me to let go of him. He tried to move this moment out of the crowd which didn't work that well.**

** "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tennessee!" He yelled. I was confused when he did I thought he would be happy thought.**

** "EW! Tennessee." Selena said walking away with the rest of the girls following her**

** I felt a frown on my face than I looked up at Nick "It's called moving!" I said joking and smiling**

** I saw Nick was looking at the crowd nervous which was moving in on us he gulped than he explained the most confusing thing "Look, babe what we had was a one night thing. But sweetheart I'm a player here you should know that, but maybe later Miley if that is even your real name!"**

** "Nick don't pretend like you don't know me name and what are you talking about."**

** "You know what I mean. Look if you think we had something, well than that was nothing!" He said clearly meaning it**

** I felt tears build up in my eyes then fingers being pointed at me. I was being embarrassed, by Nick who now I hate. I can't believe my self for ever loving him. I ran into the nearest bathroom went against the wall and cried my eyes out sliding down the wall and than crying into my knees. Than a stall door opened I looked up and saw the same girl that I saw this morning in the parking lot. **

** "Hi." She said kindly " I saw what happened in the lunch room and that is why I hate Nick he is the biggest player and jerk I have ever met!" she smiled "and my name is Demi Lovato." She added giving me a hand to get up.**

** I finally stopped crying and introduced my self "Miley Cyrus and your right. I hate him I mean I fell in love with him in the summer and now I'm treated like a piece of trash."**

** "He only cares about his rep. and before he cared about it we were friends too, but all he cares about is getting girls in bed and his posse."**

** "Lets walk back to lunch." She offered. I took and she walked with me into the lunch room continuing talking "He started this about a year ago. When someone made fun of them, but today he now makes fun of everybody else that doesn't sleep with him or is on the football team so that is a lot of people!"**

** As we were walking into the lunch room I saw Nick looking at me mouthing "I'm sorry." When one no was looking I rolled my eyes and keep walking side by side with Demi. I told her that I needed to get my food at Selena's table and Nick because Nick and his posse had sat with her and he followers. Demi came with me and that is when more drama started.**

** "Look at the hillbilly that showed up." She laughed along with her friends**

** "At least I can spell hillbilly." I fired back with the boys making "Ooo's" which was truly annoying "And you know what else I can spell."**

** "I don't care what you can spell because why would I when I know how to spill!" She yelled pouring chocolate milk all over my clothes. "Oops!" she lied with a hand over her milk.**

** I looked at Nick who was look at Selena who was looking at me. I look at Demi for help. She grabbed my arm but I could say anything and dragged me out of the room.**

** "Never do that again. She is the queen here and never say that to a queen or something will happen, come on before lunch ends I'm taking you home so you can change." Demi explained**

** "Really!" I got my hopes up. She nodded. "Thanks Dem." I was going to hug her but than I remember I was cover in milk. **

Second Times a Charm

It was the second day of school. This meant second impression. Demi and I called another last night planning outfits and being, well girls. Her car was at the shop and asked for me to drive her and I was already on my way to her house which was not that far because it was down the block.

I beeped the horn and than came out a supermodel named Demi wearing a blue jacket with a black dress with polka dots with a yellow belt strapped around her waist and black high heels. Her full black bouncy hair in the wind made her look stunning.

She jumped in the **Ferrari 599 "How do I look?" She asked**

** I looked at her while driving jaw almost dropped to the seat "Dems! You look amazing!"**

** "Not so bad yourself." She confirmed**

** I glanced at my outfit my straight hair with a dress with a white top and the bottom looked like feathers with a layer of fabric under it. I wore black skinny boots. I was bored with it, but Demi turned on the radio blasting "I Like It" Featuring Pit ball.**

** "I love this song!" She yelled thought the music than sang the chorus with me singing along with her.**

** The song was still playing when we had gotten into the parking lot and we were still shouting. **

** "BABY I LIKE IT!" We both shirked and laughed it off.**

** I felted eyes on us, but we both ignored it. I fond an open stop next to Nick Jonas's car with his men and him surrounding it and the worse the part they were all staring at us. I glared at Nick but he keep looking. Than a Ke$ha song blasted on and I turned the car off opening the door with everyone still watching us like a hawk and Demi made a run towards me because she was parked right where they were standing next to her.**

** She tripped and we laughed it off. "Its not easy with these shoes!" she complained**

** "That's your fault for wearing them!" I told her.**

** We saw Selena eyeing us too, but we walked into the school with everyone along following.**

** "Stalkers much." I whispered to Demi who could not stop giggling.**

** I looked straight to see where I was going but instead I saw a familiar face.**

** Nick Jonas**

** She looked beautiful. She wore that on our 5****th**** date. The one where we admitted our love for another, my favorite date I had ever had. I missed her. When she walked past me I saw her wearing my dog tag and her sweet vanilla scent on her body. I loved her more than I had ever before.**

** "Nicky we need to talk!" She interrupted my thoughts. I nodded. "I know something. Listen we date or I will tell how you went all soft this summer with Miley Cyrus." She smirked**

** My eyes widen and my stomach flipped over and over and over again. I had to choose. Choices: My reputation or Miley, my love. I did a quick choice in my head. If I chose Miley I'd be happy and be me with her forever and have people pick on me. NO! **

** "Fine, but why was I the one you chose to destroy my life?" I rolled my eyes.**

** "Yay!" she shirked and clapped her hands together. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and walked away with her posse following her and without answering my question I had asked her.**

** I remembered when I first met Miley we bumped into another and still laugh to it this day or at least I do.**

** I was sitting down on the beach watching the calm waves with surfers following them falling and only one staying on balance. I noticed it was a girl. The sunlight flowed over her dark wet hair that went down her shoulders. I saw people were clapping for her so I had done the same to her. She had smiled and waved walking through the waves. **

** The surfer girl fell through the rough waves. I looked around everyone was not paying attention to her anymore. The ocean had waves with no girl in it. I ran off my towel and got my feet sandy. My feet got wet walking let and right on the wet sand. Than wet suddenly soft and thin skinned my feet.**

** "Ow!" I jerked my head down and saw surfer girl lying down on her surf board. I notice ****MILEY**** in big letters were written down on the board.**

** "Sorry didn't see you there." I bent my knees down to her level still not seeing her face. "Miley." I smiled when she looked at me with her ocean blue eyes smiling at me. **

** "How did you know that?" She questioned**

** I pointed to her board with her name "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl!" I flirted.**

** Than we had chatted from there and learned from another and that was the day I fell in love for the first and only time.**

** The bell roared into my thought and I ran into the school just missing it and had run into my 1****st**** period gym. In that room I saw Joe, Demi, Selena, and Miley. Oh boy this is going to be a long period.**

**Miley Cyrus**

** I was wearing a blue tank top hiding my sports bra and white Abercrombie sweat pants with sneakers that I had gotten. In Europe. From the beach. With nick. I was also wearing my dog tag with it even thought no jewelry allowed in gym because its "dangerous", well the gym teachers statement.**

** I pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail asking Demi how my hair is answering me with a positive answer.**

** "Everybody up!" Miss Singel ordered everyone jumping out of the seats as she blown the whistle echoing the gym.**

** "No wonder why she is single." I whispered into Demi ear who responded to me by giggling. I was referring to how mean she is because Demi told me a lot about her. When Demi was horrible at dodge ball Miss Singel made her sit out of the game and climb ropes the whole period but her **

** Me and Joe smiled to another. At least he was nice. I had stretched my self by doing a split pulling my arms to the ground felling the stretch through my legs.**

** "How is that even possible?" Demi looked shocked up I rested my arm with my legs still in the split.**

** "This is easy. I took gymnastics when I was younger and still know how to do some things." I explained**

** "Selena can't even do that and she is like head cheerleader!" She yelled out into the gym with all eyes on us and an anger Selena glaring at us.**

** When I saw Selena I looked at her she looked different, but I couldn't figure out what it was. It was her hands tied together with Nick's smiling looking at them. My heading faced down seeing I still am in a full split. I put my legs back together sitting with my legs out. Looking at my sneakers I felt someone looking at my and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nick's stare looking at me. I felt my eyes getting wet and sniffing the air making noises. **

** Miss Singel told us to do whatever on the mat that did things with gymnastics. There were 3 long mats that lied across the gym. Nick and the popular ones went on the 1****st**** random people went on the 2****nd**** one leaving me and Demi alone on the 3****rd**** one.**

** "Can you do anything else?" Demi muttered through her teeth. I nodded.**

** She backed up shirking through the gym with everyone looking at me. I was in a position that looked like I was going to run which I was going to do something. Demi gave me a look that gave air cover my face. My hands did a round-off leading myself into a backhand spring. When my feet touched the ground there was a long noise echoing with me a push.**

**all eyes on me I ran feeling a gush of that I continued I did three more making that four back hand spring and landed into a split looking down on the ground. I lifted my eyes off the floors s in a row landing on my feet feeling like doing back tuck. With that I did a looking up seeing everyone looking me. Great now everyone thinks I'm a freak!**

** All I heard was Demi clapping with joy with her hands and everyone's eyes in amazement even Nick's and Selena's. **

** I was a little surprised that Nick was surprised by the flips I had done because when I was with him on the beach those stunts were always handy to practice on the soft and smooth sand so the landing wouldn't hurt as much. I wanted to run up and kiss like I always did to him when I had wanted to.**

** But instead I could pretend that I didn't see him and I could pretend that I didn't want to hold him anymore. I could say nothing was right. When I in look in his eyes I'd break down. If I could for just one night I'd spend it with him because it would make it rite because what we were in the summer and what we are now is hidden in the scars that lies on my heart. But half of that was true half of that was a big fat lie.**

** I walked back up to mat seeing Demi and Joe chatting to another. Demi was blushing while Joe was flirting with her. Or at least that's what it had looked like from here. When I had finally reached them Joe smiled and gave me a welcoming hug. "Wow Miles!" He said "I never knew that you could do that."**

** "Well ya I can do a little cheerleader and gymnastics." I had put my arm behind my back holding on to my elbow and biting my bottom lip.**

** Joe had left after his brother had signaled him over where he was and left and had said bye to me and bye to Demi and personally. Demi's cheeks were and deep shade of red when Joe walked away.**

** "You like Joe! Don't you!" I figured out. Her eyes widened and grabbed my arm pulling me down to her level because she was sitting.**

** "Shhhh," She whispered "Listen I really like him, but I'm a loser that he doesn't even care about I bet. But I know a someone that is really close to Joe who will hopefully hook a friend because you two are so close like best friends and that someone could be my best friend for like ever if you could hook me up. I mean you don't have to but if you want to you can, but I said only if you want. I mean I don't want to put you in any pressure, but I would totally do it for you. Would you please?" She begged **

** "I would if you would SHUT UP!" my voice echoed the room. My face flushed red realizing how loud that was.**

** Nick Jonas**

** "Make it stop Nicky!" Selena complained hanging onto my arm.**

** I didn't want to but I had to, "Maybe you should try to shut up for once you virus!" My feet mangered to drag across the room and stand in front of Miley with all eyes on us, I saw Miley on the verge of tears.**

** "Nick this isn't you." She muttered through the tears "I don't even know you anymore and I don't want to!"**

** "Ew! The virus is standing next to you." Than everyone started to chant "CYRUS'S A VIRUS!" I looked around to see if any teachers were around to stop this, but Miss Singel was sitting here doing something on her clip board. When I looked back I heard a door slam and Miley gone. **

**Miley Cyrus **

** I sprinted out of the gym leaving Demi alone. I walked on to the side walk walking to the parking lot. When I reached the cars there were wet form my eyes and the sky filled with dark clouds. The cars were whooshing past the high school spraying water on her white pants.**

** I saw a familiar car it was a blue mustang with a white strip split in the middle of it. It was Nick's. My hand was wiping the tears on my face tracing my neck landing on the dog tag that Nick gave me. An idea popped into my head I walked into my car, which was next to Nick's I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.**

Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope your doing fine  
And if you ever wonder I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side  
Oooh oh I miss you  
Oooh oh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm anekatips torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping your doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say  
Oooh oh I miss you  
Oooh oh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always Stay! I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would chose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
Cause my heart would stop without you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay

Love,

Miley

Forever and always right?

Thankfully Nick left his window open and the seat was dry for a reason so I took off my, well his, dog tag and placed it with the letter in his car. I had finally let go of him and my heart.


End file.
